


After Adam

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal Lecter loved Adam Towers, and lost him. Then he met Adam's double.





	After Adam

Adam Towers was only 28 when Hannibal lost him. Catherine Tramell killed him with one of his beloved scarves. Hannibal made her into an image of Botticelli’s Venus, nude and with her eyes replaced by pearls. He fed her to her many lovers, and wept for Adam.  
His tears stained the pages of a symphony he composed for Adam. He called it “Ganymede”.

 

*  
He first met Adam when he was 21 doing a story on expat aristocrats. Hannibal soon fell into his bed, and his heart. Adam was bright and cheeky, and rarely faithful. His lovers tended to disappear. He supposed he loved the young man, and was loved in return as a sugar daddy type. Hannibal never though to find such love again.

*

Then came Will Graham. He looked just as Adam would have, if he had seen thirty. Will’s soul was much darker, his demeanour less playful and his background less privileged. Will had to fight for what little he had, a career with the FBI, a few people who cared for him and his dogs, His beauty was earned, unlike Adam’s. Adam’s had been wasted on a flighty soul that held few depths. Hannibal had still loved him, but he knew how little Adam truly cared for him. With Will he would have a chance at something lasting, a true partnership. 

 

*  
He helped Will discover and treat his illness, and he provided wise counsel. He soon become Will’s closets fiend and ally. Love would come, and he would welcome it. Will, unlike Adam was still a virgin when they met. Despite his obvious beauty Will’s insecurities had kept him from connecting in that way with anyone, whether they were female or male. Hannibal would teach him all he needed to know. 

*  
First Will went on a date with him, and then they were attacked by Tobias Budge. Will shot him, and he died instantly. Hannibal knew then that his heart was lost to his young friend.  
They made love for the first time, and Will almost wept for the beauty of their actions. He was taken by an ecstasy he had never felt when his lover fully possessed him.

*  
The snake in their paradise was Bedelia. She showed Will pictures of Adam, and made him question Hannibal’s love.  
“He was very beautiful and Hannibal loved him,” she said, a smile on her pretty lips. “You are a reminder, nothing more.”  
“Don’t be so sure. I don’t see him paying any attention to you,” Will said bitterly.  
“He will,” Bedelia said. “I will have his full attention soon.”  
“Be careful what you wish for,” Will said.

*  
“I did love him,” Hannibal said. “And I lost him. You are nothing like him. “  
“Do you still love him?” Will asked.  
“No. I care only for you. You are dark where he was light.”  
“That’s a good thing?”  
“To me, you are perfect.”  
“I wish..”  
“Please, believe me.”  
“I do.”  
Hannibal kissed him for that and made a vow to make Bedelia pay. She always seemed like she would taste succulent.

*  
After Bedelia mysteriously vanished, Will Graham found the Chesapeake Ripper. Doctor Chilton was arrested, and Will still didn’t feel content. Something told him this was wrong. 

*  
Will had been alone most of his life, and now he found the perfect man. Hannibal cooked for him, and tended to his mental needs with great care. He found himself falling hopelessly in love. Even the Adam thing could not shake him now. Bedelia’s hurtful words didn’t sting.  
But she was dead, wasn’t she?

*  
Funny how everyone who ever hurt and insulted him vanished without a trace, how very convenient. How strange.  
Will knew then, as Adam had never known.

*  
“Clever boy”, Hannibal said. “He was never that clever,”  
“Did you kill him, too?” Will asked.  
“No. I killed his killer.”  
“I see. Now what, Hannibal? “  
“You turn me in, and you will always know where I am. You kill me, and my memory will haunt you. Or you stay with me.”  
“Either way, I will never be free,” Will said.  
“No. I can’t let you go. I never could. “  
“I do love you,” Will said. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“Say you will never forget me.”  
“I don’t see how anyone could.”  
“No. I suppose not.”  
“Kiss me,” Will said and Hannibal did.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’m sorry Hannibal killed Catherine. Or not, BI 2 is a terrible movie. In the final Harris novel Hannibal muses that Clarice deserved her beauty due to her inner courage and smarts. I stole that bit for Will.


End file.
